Double Lariat
Double Lariat (ダブルラリアット) ist ein Song von Agoaniki-P und wird von Megurine Luka gesungen. Hintergrund Die Texte von "Double Lariat" geht darum, wie der Sänger sich um sich endlos dreht, ohne anzuhalten. Trotz dass es Menschen gibt, die es besser als die Sänger in dem Lied können, bleibt die Sängerin bei dem Versuch, ihre Reichweite zu erhöhen. Schließlich mit einer Reichweite von 6300 km Radius und mit dem Kopf geneigt 23,4 Grad, der Sänger sieht eine Szene, die sie vorher nicht bemerkte. Die Sängerin fragt am Schluss ob sie begleitet werden kann, wenn sie eines Tages müde ist sich weiter zu drehen. Eine mögliche Interpretation dieses Lied ist, dass der Sänger die Erde selbst ist; der Radius der Erde ist etwa 6300 km und die Achsenneigung ist 23,4 Grad. Eine andere Interpretation des Songs ist Beharrlichkeit, dass man das Kinn hochhalten soll und nie aufgeben soll. Weiterhin das zu tun, was man tut, und auf diese Weise über sich hinaus zu wachsen. Popularität Mit über fünf Millionen Views ist "Double Lariat" der beliebteste Luka Song auf NicoNico und einer der am meisten angesehe VOCALOID Song auf der Website. Auf YouTube, hat es mehr als zwei Millionen Views erreicht; während das immer noch eine beträchtliche Menge ist, liegt es gut hinter mehreren Uploads von Dixie Flatline, von "Just Be Friends", die sich insgesamt über zwölf Millionen Ansichten zu teilen. Albums "Double Lariat" wurde als Single von KarenT am 4. November 2009 veröffentlicht. Zusätzlich kommt der Song auf den Alben BALLOOM BEST, EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Megurhythm feat. 巡音ルカ, VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画(あお), AGOA GO GO GO, und Hatsune Miku ‐ Project DIVA‐2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION vor. Covers und alternative Arrangements wurden in verschiedenen anderen Alben aufgenommen. Lyrics Japanisch= 半径85センチが　この手の届く距離 今から振り回しますので　離れていてください ただ回る事が楽しかった　このままでいたかった ただ回る事を続けていたら　止まり方を忘れていた 周りの仲間達が　自分より上手く回れるのを 仕方ないと一言　つぶやいて諦めたフリをしていた 半径250センチは　この手の届く距離 今から動き回りますので　離れていてください から回る事も楽しかった　このままでいたかった から回る事を続けていたら　報われると信じていた 周りの仲間達は　自分より高く回れるから 下から眺めるのは　首が痛いと拗ねたフリをしていた 半径5200センチは　この手の届く距離 今から飛び回りますので　離れていてください どうでしょう？　昔の自分が見たら褒めてくれるかな 目が回り軸もぶれてるけど 23.4度傾いて眺めた町並みは　いつの間にか見た事のない色に染まっていた 半径6300キロは　この手の届く距離 今ならできる気がしますので　離れていてください 半径85センチが　この手の届く距離 いつの日か回り疲れた時は　側にいてください |-|Romaji= hankei hachi jū go senchi ga kono te no todoku kyori ima kara furi mawashi masu node hanarete ite kudasai tada mawaru koto ga tanoshikatta kono mama de ita katta tada mawaru koto o tsuzukete itara tomari kata o wasurete ita mawari no nakama tachi ga jibun yori umaku mawareru no o shikata nai to hitokoto tsubuyaite akirameta furi o shite ita hankei ni hyaku gojū senchi wa kono te no todoku kyori ima kara ugoki mawari masu node hanarete ite kudasai kara mawaru koto mo tanoshikatta kono mama de ita katta kara mawaru koto o tsuzukete itara mukuwareru to shinjite ita mawari no nakama tachi wa jibun yori takaku mawareru kara shita kara nagameru nowa kubi ga itai to suneta furi o shite ita hankei go sen ni hyaku senchi wa kono te no todoku kyori ima kara tobi mawari masu node hanarete ite kudasai dōdeshō? mukashi no jibun ga mitara homete kureru kana me ga mawari jiku mo bureteru kedo nijū san ten yon do katamuite nagameta machi nami wa itsuno manika mita koto no nai iro ni somatte ita hankei roku sen san byaku kilo wa kono te no todoku kyori ima nara dekiru ki ga shimaru node hanarete ite kudasai hankei hachi jū go senchi ga kono te no todoku kyori itsuno hi ka mawari tsukareta toki wa soba ni ite kudasai |-|Englisch= The radius of 85 centimeters, it's the distance I can reach around Now I will turn and swing my hands above it, can you keep yourself away to see? It was the only joy for me to turn over the ground and I wanted to keep on eyeryday But after keeping turning without looking at my feet I found I lost the way to stop my field of eyes My friends around make a wonderful turn with the way that I can't imitate any more So I pretended to give up and said, "I have no gift to fly up anyway...I can't make it better one" The radius of 250 centimeters, it's the distance I can touch around Now I will move and swing my arms above it, can you keep yourself away to feel? It's also my pleasure for me to fail in making turn and I wanted to keep on eyerywhere 'Cause after keeping failing without thinking of my fault sometime I believed the day will come to succeed My friends around make a superior turn with the way that I can't imagine any more So I pretended to take my eyes off, "I have a pain in neck when looking up...I can't make it higher one" The radius of 5200 centimeters, it's the distance I can sing around Now I will fly and swing my voice above it, can you keep yourself away to hear? How about me now? will my past see my new world and praise my turn with a clapping of hands eyes are turning fast and the center of mind is shaking... The world inclined to 23.4 degrees it's the viewpoint I can see my town Now I look down again but found everywhere painted with colors I'd never seen The radius of 6300 kilometers, it's the distance I can fly around Now I will turn and believe my best of all life, can you keep yourself away to pray? The radius of 85 centimeters, it's the distance I can reach around When I feel tired to stop turning after days, can you stay by my side...I wish your love |-|Deutsch= 85cm Radius ist die Entfernung die ich erreichen kann. Von nun an werde ich mich drehen. Deshalb lass uns bitte getrennte Wege gehen. Ich hatte Spaß daran mich zu drehen. Ich wollte nicht aufhören. Das drehen ging immer weiter und ich vergaß wie man aufhörte. Meine Freunde können sich besser drehen als ich. Ich würde murmeln: "Es nützt nichts." und vorgeben, aufgegeben zu haben. Ich würde murmeln: "Es nützt nichts." und vorgeben, aufgegeben zu haben. Von nun an werde ich rennen. Deshalb lass uns bitte getrennte Wege gehen. Ich war zufrieden damit, mich einfach sinnlos zu drehen. Ich wollte nicht aufhören. Wenn ich mich weiter so sinnlos drehe, glaubte ich, würde ich belohnt werden. Die Freunde um mich herum können sich noch viel weiter drehen als ich. Deshalb schaute ich hinunter, mein Hals schmerzte und ich tat so, als würde ich schmollen. 520cm Radius ist die Entfernung die ich erreichen kann. Von nun an werde ich herumfliegen. Deshalb lass uns bitte getrennte Wege gehen. Also, was denkst du? Würde mein altes Ich mich loben, wes es mich jetzt sehen könnte? Jedoch fühle ich mich schwindlig und mein Körper schwingt. Mit meinem um 23,4 Grad geneigten Kopf , starrte ich auf die Häußerreihe entlang der Straße und bevor ich wusste was geschah, sah ich Farben, die ich noch nie zuvor sah. 6300km Radius ist die Entfernung die ich erreichen kann. Jetzt fühle ich mich so, das ich es endlich schaffen kann. 85cm Radius ist die Entfernung die ich erreichen kann. Eines Tagen, wenn ich mich nicht mehr drehen kann, dann bitte, sei an meine Seite. Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Japanisch Kategorie:Agoaniki-P Kategorie:Hall of Legend